poaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Wilder
DANTE WILDER Dante Wilder is the field commander of Pandemonium’s Bane, as well as one of the founding members. He is also the only character introduced thus far that wields the powers of one of the gems. Dante’s first chronological appearance in the Power of Ages narrative is in the beginning of “Of Encounters and Trysts”. APPEARANCE Dante is a lean young man of average-ish height, with light brown hair (that he often styles into spikes, using copious amounts of hair gel to do so) and dark blue eyes. His fashion sense is widely considered to be atrocious – he was once spotted walking around in polka-dot Bermuda shorts, boat shoes, and a bright red sweater. His “official” Pandemonium’s Bane “uniform” is a long maroon coat. PERSONALITY Dante’s most significant trait is his infectious energy and determination – he has a deep-rooted desire to help others by taking the most direct action possible, and he has the potential to be a paragon, inspiring others to follow him and let him do what he wants to do (hence his leadership position). He also has a very prominent sense of humour, often making light of serious situations, and is regularly quippy and sarcastic in conversation. Despite being generally adept socially, Dante has the potential to be quite clueless, sometimes missing the obvious until someone points it out for him. He’s also protective to the point of over-protective-ness, which can be annoying. This contrasts almost ironically with the self-destructive streak that Dante possesses. Though he actively tries to suppress it, he has a very poor sense of self-preservation and struggles to prioritize himself in any given situation. This can be admirable, as it speaks again of his determination to put others before himself – but it can also be dangerous. ABILITIES AND POWERS As the wielder of the maelstrom gem, Dante has a large slew of powers at his disposal, ranging from transforming his body into shadows to firing off laser blasts from his palms (or eyes, in a clutch situation (no need to worry, it doesn’t hurt (much))). He also has military training resultant from his application to the Nexus Force, meaning that he is proficient in a hand-to-hand fight, and he’s acceptable at both shooting and swordplay. His fighting style is mostly close-to-mid-range, either leaping in and tearing at his enemies with his powers, or using the longer-ranged abilities at his disposal to engage in combat at a bit more of a difference. Dante is also adept at field tactics, adding to his repertoire as a commander – he is good at processing and adapting to situations mid-battle, as well as commanding others. QUOTES * “Son of a motherless goat!” * “Plue and ‘Anna found out I’d gotten myself killed they’d be disappointed but not surprised.” * “It’s me, your leader. Why are there fire alarms going off?” APPEARANCES * Of Encounters and Trysts * Hit and Run * Maelstrom * Week Two * Routine * People Skills * Savants AUTHOR’S NOTES/TRIVIA * I created him as a character in 2012, and he was originally a self-insert, but he’s developed loads over the past few years and become his own person. He's still like me in some ways - we both have spiky hair and blue eyes, and neither of us are great with this whole "fashion" business. * Important point: He used to go by the name "Aaron". If you're reading "Maelstrom" or "Hit and Run" and happen to spot a character called Aaron (can't imagine where he crops up), then that's him! * His character design is based on a few different people by this point, but probably the most significant inspiration was the character Kittan from Gurren Lagann? tumblr_inline_paii8jduIV1uo5eb9_540.png|Dante as he appears in the Pandemonium's Bane spread tumblr_inline_paiia1AZwv1uo5eb9_540.png tumblr_inline_paiia9s5HM1uo5eb9_540.png tumblr_inline_paiihcVgm11uo5eb9_540.png tumblr_inline_paiihksxnz1uo5eb9_540.png Chibi Dante.png|Chibi Dante Dante and Plue (RL colours).jpg|Dante with Plue Dante - do it for him.jpg|Dante in the "do it for him" meme Screenshot_48.png Category:Characters Category:Gem Wielders Category:Pandemonium's Bane Category:Savant Characters